The Veronica Diaries
by Penny Bloodlust
Summary: Complete. Sequel to 'The Nemesis Diaries'. Alice appears in Code Veronica to screw up the plot, drive Claire crazy and unintentionally seduce Steve. Written in diary format with entries by Claire, Steve, Alfred, Alexia, Wesker, Chris, Rodrigo, D.I.J. and
1. Part One : Claire

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and all its related characters, entities, concepts, etc. Alice is a creation of Paul W.S. Anderson. 

The Veronica Diaries

Part One : Claire

Claire Redfield's Diary

"My name is Alice and I remember everything." ...those words will haunt me. It was the very first thing she said to me after realizing that I wasn't a zombie. I wonder what it means. Say, that seemed like a pretty high place to jump from... oh well, Steve did it too. There WAS a gun up there... why didn't he just shoot at me like he was supposed to? Then I could've grabbed that handgun, shot out the spotlight and interrogated him at gunpoint. Something is wrong... something is very wrong.

Didn't get much information from Steve, and of course, he walked off for an entirely stupid reason, but I know I'll be seeing him again. This "Alice" didn't leave with him or by herself... I'm confused. What's going on here? If she hadn't kept interupting me, maybe I would've figured out something. Its a good thing that she didn't show up in the opening FMV. I can only imagine what could've gone wrong from there...

-

Steve Burnside's Diary

Its not fair. Why did Alice go with Claire instead of me? Its not like I need anybody anyway. Except... she's really cute. Cuter than Claire. I waited in the security area forever, just so I could see her again. But Claire came with her and ruined it.

When can I get Alice alone?

-

Claire Redfield's Diary

Argh! I know I'm only armed with a knife, but it doesn't mean I can't kill a few monsters on my own! When that zombie almost broke through the window in the barracks, she kicked it back outside and I couldn't get the M100Ps! She kicked down that gate in the guillotine area too, just to get a stupid padlock key. Its not like we couldn't just walk around. I'm sure those zombies would've knocked down that flimsy thing anyways. I tried to ditch her by setting off the metal detector in the security area and ducking under the doors as they closed, but I forgot the switch was outside, but she opened it right back up again. That's not all. I couldn't find the hawk emblem to put in the duplicator machine. She mentions that she'd found it hours ago, and had already opened the prison gate with it. How the hell did she get it past the metal detector? At least she got off my back long enough for me to go send that e-mail to Leon, otherwise... no, I don't even want to think about it. Steve was waiting in the security area though, and I think there's something really wrong with him. I'm worried. He ran off again, so we went on to the Palace without him.

I just waited in the passage until she killed the monsters. What else could I do, really? All she really did was push them over the side. Hmph, I could've done that. There were three cerebus in the Palace yard, and I actually got to kill one of them. Finally. Of course, by the time I'd finished, she'd already entered the Palace, found the keycard and unlocked the security doors. This place is even weirder than the prison. That being said, I had to push her out of the way to press the button to watch the movie. Once it was over, she ran into the secret passage I found and grabbed the lugers and the steering wheel. I wouldn't have let her out, but... I needed them. Whatever. Now I can go to the... where am I supposed to go again? Never mind. I'll figure it out. It looked like there was someplace unexplored down the stairs to the right of the palace exterior, so I'll check there first.

Did I just hear Steve screaming?

-

Steve Burnside's Diary

I just went to the palace to look for a weapon, and I thought I'd get locked in that room so I could be rescued by Claire... or maybe even her...

It was so embarrassing. Now Alice knows I scream like a girl. I think I'm going to hide in the airport for a while.

I think I should've kept the lugers, but Alice said she needed them, and I just couldn't say no...

Alfred Ashford's Diary

UNACCEPTABLE! My wonderful base has been attacked! Redfield will pay for this... they will all pay.

-

Claire Redfield's Diary

So that's who Alfred Ashford is. Didn't seem like much of a big deal, until he started shooting at me. I'd kill to get my hands on that sniper rifle... or anything capable of firing. I had to physically restrain Alice from going after him. It was harder than it looked, in the end, convincing her that I should go check out the airport while she goes to the private residence was easier. at least I'll get away from her for a little while.

...Or so I thought. The second that the lift full of zombies came out of that pit, she showed up and rescued me. Not that I needed it, but try telling her that. Then she took the biohazard card and refused to give it up. Its not like I could've bribed her with a weapon either, so I had to follow her to the Military Training Facility.

Where IT happened... I thought I had actually gotten rid of her for good. As we walked into the yard, this giant worm comes out of the ground and dives at us. I was smart. I moved. She didn't, and the thing swallowed her whole! Conveniently, she dropped the Biohazard card, and I was able to grab it. As I started going into the building, I heard... something. I didn't see it, but when I turned around, she was standing there, not a hair out of place, surrounded by what looked like the exploded remains of the giant worm. I don't know if she expected me to congratulate her or something, so I just went inside. As we were walking through the courtyard, someone starts shooting at me again. Alfred, of course. No chance to convince her that once we reach the stairs, he'll chicken out and run for the door. She jumped up, stole his gun and smashed it against the wall. It broke of course, and now I'm screwed when I go to fight Nosferatu. Or maybe not, because guess who'll be there to save the day. Again.

Alfred managed to get away. That's got to be the only time she's done something wrong.

-

Alfred Ashford's Diary

My plan was going perfectly! After Alexia ordered me to eliminate Redfield, I knew I'd be able to take her by surprise as she tried to enter my precious facility. I unleashed that creature, hoping that she would meet her end. Somehow, Redfield has survived, but I knew I'd get my chance again when she came through the courtyard. Until...

No! I will eliminate Redfield for the glory of the Ashfords! Whoever this woman is... she won't stop me! I'll prepare a special playground, just for her...!

-

Claire Redfield's Diary

This just isn't fair. I'm trapped inside here. With her. Then Alfred comes over the speaker and starts talking about a 'special playground' he had prepared just for me. Whatever. Its not really fair, since Alice...

Oh, who cares. We're trying to stick with the plot, and that's what's important.

On the bright side, I've finally found a gun. They weren't loaded, but I found plenty of ammo nearby, if only I could reach it. I figured Steve would give me a hand after he rescued me from that second bandersnatch, but as he dived through the window, he must've realized when he hit the ground that he didn't have the lugers after all. And yes, Alice single-handedly killed the bandersnatch and gave me the machine gun ammo.

Then I gave it to Steve. Its the way it was supposed to happen in the first place, and if I didn't, then... well, maybe not. I should've kept them. Damn it. Alice followed him while I stayed behind. I notice that he didn't seem to mind at all. Poor, misguided Steve. I caught up with them at the elevator. When we got to the balcony, she tried to stop me from falling through. I pretended to see a zombie behind her, and did it anyway while she was distracted. I had to get to the other floor somehow, after all. Steve acted surprised when we fell. Traitor. He wasted the whole clip killing his zombie father too. What kind of an idiot uses their whole magazine to kill one zombie?

I really don't want to answer that.

Time to go race Alice for the eagle plate. I'll bet I get to the model room before she does. I hope so, because I want to use it in the prison, not in the miltary training facility.

-

Steve Burnside's Diary

Father...

I think I should've asked Alice to stay and 'comfort' me.

-

Claire Redfield's Diary

I lost. That doesn't surprise me. At least I got the hemostat before she did, so I can get the lockpick from Rodrigo. I figured out the code on the painting before she did too. I'm not going to tell her what it is, either. She's not taking the painting from me either.

Oh no! One of the Albinoids...! Oh. Never mind. Alice stepped on it before it could escape into the ventilation. I guess that's one boss battle Chris won't be fighting later. I should probably escape before the doors close. I wonder if I could trap her in here, somehow.

I guess I should get back to the Private Residence. I've got this all planned out: I'll give the silver key to Alice to distract her while I go back to the prison and give the hemostat to Rodrigo. She'll probably show up with another eagle plate to use on the door in the guillotine area. She'll kill the zombie with the glass eye and use it to get to the secret room. I'll find parts that would've worked with the handgun, if I had it. I'll get the piano roll after going down the secret staircase, then back to the Private Residence to get the King Ant Object and the Music Box Plate. Then I'll go up the ladder leading to the secret area, get the airforce proof and...

Who was that, and why did he look at Alice, then run away and jump over a wall?

-

Albert Wesker's Diary

This is an unexpected turn of events. But it will have no impact on my long-term plans. I will obtain a sample of the T-Veronica and exact my revenge on Redfield in Antarctica.

-

"Alexia Ashford"-'s Diary

Ah, my poor, foolish twin. Well, you can hardly be blamed that they are still alive. Even now, I can hear them down below in my room as I remain hidden in our secret childhood...

What?! What is this? How could have they gotten...

-

Steve Burnside's Diary

Forget about the zombies! TRANSVESTITES! EW!

-

Claire Redfield's Diary

That was just disturbing. Whatever. I'm out of here. I hung out in the plane with Steve while Alice did all the work. Once the bridge was raised, I made him take off without her so we'd finally be free. I know what's good for Steve, even if he doesn't. And even if the plane should be commandeered by Alfred and crash-landed in a remote area, its still better than being stuck with her.

Hmm? What's that noise? She couldn't have... could she?

-

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two : Chris

Part Two : Chris

Rodrigo Juan Raval's Diary

I wish she'd stop trying to nurse me back to health. I keep telling her its not doing any good since I'm going to die when I'm supposed to no matter what. I can't wait, personally. I would rather die than hear that story about her so-called 'boyfriend' becoming the Nemesis again. I don't have any choice but to just wait it out. I suppose could try telling her to go away again. Not that she listens. If this keeps up, I might just use Claire's lighter to set myself on fire. What am I saying? Nothing really burns here unless it's supposed to. Damn it. I wish Claire's brother would hurry up and get here so I could be put out of my misery already.

Chris Redfield's Diary

I came to this island to find Claire, instead I find two other survivors that were left behind. Thanks to Rodrigo, I learned that my sister was in the Antarctic. He died shortly after I found him and gave me the lighter I gave to Claire. The other survivor, Alice, was really broken up over Rodrigo's death. I tried telling her that's just how these things work. It didn't seem to help though.

The good news is I found a room with a jet that I can use to fly out of here. I could've just solved the puzzle to get the eagle plate and turn it into the halberd, then open the door. Alice, who followed me, kicked it down before I could even think about it. I guess that means I'll get off Rockfort faster than I thought I would. That's okay, I really just want to get to Antarctica and make sure Claire's safe.

...Why is she still following me?

_(continued, in Antarctica)_

Is Alice crazy? I'd swear she was trying to get herself killed or something. She started beating up those tentacles sticking out of the wall with her bare hands and kept telling me to just run away. Why does she think I would do that? I have to save my sister. It won't get done if I let her do all the work.

Something also must've gone really wrong here. The entire place is frozen. I'm sure I'll still be able to get around, but I feel like there's something missing. Something important. Like something I don't have because someone didn't let me get the eagle plate and melt it down into the halberd. Why wasn't I surprised to learn that Alice has a solution? It doesn't really matter what it is since none of this makes sense anyway. I can tell by now she isn't going to go away, so I wonder if she'll start angsting when we find Alfred's body in Alexia's chamber. Its not like he's a good guy. Still, you just never know with her.

Albert Wesker's Diary

Damn that woman. If not for her, I would have been able to eliminate Redfield's sister back at Rockfort as a message to Chris. She managed to destroy the scanners I placed as a trap. It seems killing him won't be as easily accomplished as I had thought. Only as long as she is around.

I suppose its time to stop playing by the rules.

Once I take care of her, Redfield will be no problem.

Chris Redfield's Diary

I think I'm really starting to lose it. I don't care if things are progressing faster than they normally would. Alice just won't listen when I keep telling her that we're missing out on a lot of important stuff.

We've already discovered Alfred's body. On the bright side, there was no wailing sadness about his death. She was too busy trying to get his ring before I did. I had found the Crane key before her, so I thought I'd get Alexander's Jewel off Nosferatu first. Until she broke through the ice and fished his body out from underneath. Once again, I had no choice but to follow her to the Mansion Hall area. While she was putting the jewels in the painting, I finally found Claire. I was relieved, except something messed her up really bad. I don't know how she ended up here, but it doesn't matter. Wonder Woman didn't have the serum to cure her poisoning, so I had to go and get it myself. Not that she didn't try to follow me, but I convinced her to stay and look after Claire.

Alexia Ashford's Diary

Our foolish father is as useless now as when he was alive; he could not even eliminate the little girl as she tried to escape. He is still a viable carrier of the T-Veronica virus, so I must not let his body fall into the hands of...

_(There is a brief pause here. Some words are scribbled out.)_

I do not know what is happening to me. I did not foresee any possible side effects from the cryogenic stasis, but my memory is constantly failing. There is someone after a sample of my virus, but I cannot recall whom.

I do know one thing. Those genetically inferior siblings are responsible for the death of my brother as he did his duty to his queen.

Soon, my dear Alfred. I will avenge your death and rekindle the glory of the Ashford name.

Claire Redfield's Diary

Uhh... I'm not feeling very good. Having Alice so nearby isn't helping either. She gets that 'here I come to save the day' look on her face, and then she realizes she can't do anything to help me. It keeps happening over and over every few seconds.

Chris finally came back with the serum. What took him so long? I guess I can cut him a break. Its not as if he's superhuman like Alice.

Ugh... that sounded almost like I was complimenting her. I could blame it on being poisoned and almost dying, but the truth is, she's been around for too long. That's it. Even if it kills me, I'm going to find a way to get rid of her for good.

Albert Wesker's Diary

This has not gone as I expected. I confronted that woman in the Mansion Hall. Redfield and his sister were also there, but I planned to deal with them after I dispatched the woman. I knew she would be a formidable opponent. It took a turn for the worse when Alexia appeared. I could not hope to capture her so easily and she took no notice of my presence. As Redfield's little sister pursued Alexia, I engaged this woman, "Alice", in combat.

I was not the victor.

It seems her powers are much greater than I anticipated. I have managed to escape without serious injury. I suspect that is only because I will need to return later on.

Chris Redfield's Diary

I didn't even plan to stay here after I found Claire. Now that Wesker's shown up, I have a feeling we're all going to be stuck here for a while. Claire said she had to go rescue Steve from Alexia. I wanted to go with her, except the stairs collapsed. I hope Claire will be okay, but I can't believe I'm stuck here; forced to watch as Alice beats Wesker to a bloody pulp. She better not kill him. I'd like to bring him to justice for the sake of my dead former teammates while I'm here.

Claire Redfield's Diary

I know I'm supposed to be saving Steve, but I'm so glad I finally got away from her. Wait a minute, I thought I was going to try and get rid of her? Argh! It's getting harder and harder to remember that it isn't supposed to be all about Alice.

I better hurry and rescue Steve, then check on Chris. I wonder how that man from earlier made it from Rockfort to here. If it really matters. I have this feeling that it does, but I can't think of why. At least Alice was there to...

Argh!

Alexia Ashford's Diary

This is only the beginning of my revenge. I will inject my virus into this lowly boy and watch as he kills that little brat responsible for my dear twin's death. Then I will personally hunt down her brother and kill him myself.

I wonder what I should do with that strange woman?

Steve Burnside's Diary

This isn't fair. If I have to get injected with the virus and die, couldn't Alice try to rescue me one more time? I bet she wouldn't fail like Claire will. Maybe I should cut off her head when I turn into a huge lizard. Then I could escape with Alice and she could be my girlfriend. So what if she already had one relationship that ended in them both being turned into unkillable mutations?

I can't wait to turn into a giant monster.

Chris Redfield's Diary

Alexia came back. I'm really worried about Claire now. I hope she made it to Steve in time.

There wasn't much time to think about it. As Alexia descended the stairs, I knew it was up to me to get rid of her. At least that's the way it should be, but Alice stepped in to fight as usual. It looked for a minute like Alexia might've won. As much as I'd like to finally see Alice lose a fight, I couldn't let that happen. I fired at Alexia from a safe distance while she attempted to kill her with her bare hands. It was tempting to see if I could dispatch Alice 'accidentally'... very tempting.

As soon as Alexia fell, Alice collected the final jewel. I had to follow her. Again.

Alexia Ashford's Diary

Though that strange woman may have been able to best me temporarily, I have not yet failed. I revived as soon as they left, thinking me dead. Her presence gives me one more reason to wait until they've set off the self-destruct before I...

Claire Redfield's Diary

That was close!

I can't believe Steve. What a jerk. Then he has the nerve to ask me to tell Alice that he was in love with her after he gets gored by that tentacle and turned back into a human. I was lucky; it saved my life. I better hurry up and get back to Chris. He shouldn't have to endure Alice alone anymore.

What? Who locked this door?

Damn it.

Chris Redfield's Diary

Finally I got the chance to do something the way it was supposed to be done. Alice may have just kicked the door down even though I found the key, but I still got to switch off the power, take the jewels from the Tiger statue and use them in the music boxes to get to the Gold Dragonfly. I found my way back to Claire too. She was locked behind a steel door, so I guess I'll have to set off the self-destruct to get her out.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy when she figured out what I was going to do, when she's the one who attacks things with her bare hands. I'm doing my best not to give her any credit for it. Just because she walks away without a scratch every single time...

Speaking of Alice, I was almost able to forget about her in between getting the Gold Dragonfly and going to the security room. That's when she jumped in to save me from the zombies in there. Even killed the one you're not supposed to be able to reach while I set off the self-destruct.

Claire was waiting for me outside as Alice and I left. I'm glad she's safe. Maybe her and I can get to the jet, since Alice will undoubtedly try to kill Alexia by herself. What am I saying? Claire and I wouldn't do that... and what if Alice failed? Its not like she really killed the Nemesis anyway. She just waited for a helicopter to crash into him. Plus, if she survives... that means a sequel.

It's just a little while longer. We can make it.

Alice's Diary

I wish I could have flashbacks again. I really miss it! There was a great opportunity when I was telling Rodrigo about Matt becoming the Nemesis and how I had to fight him so Jill, Carlos, Angie and I could escape Raccoon City before it was blown up. Just as I got to the part about our helicopter crashing in the Arklay Mountains, Chris showed up and Rodrigo died. He was telling me I had the story wrong the whole time I was talking. I was there, not him. And so what if the story was a little bit wrong anyway? It's _mostly_ right since it included Jill, Carlos and the Nemesis. That's all that matters, right?

That's a really big gun Claire just took from Chris. Why is she pointing it at me? Alexia's over...

Claire Redfield's Diary

It's a good thing the Linear Launcher has infinite ammo. I was supposed to run away after Alexia turned into her second form, but I was worried what would happen if Alice wasn't gotten rid of before Chris could defeat Alexia. No way was I going to give her the chance to survive and try to rescue me, kill Wesker, or worst of all, fly out of here with us. Besides, the jet only had two seats.

We did it... finally.

D.I.J.'s Diary - Epilogue

It seems I'm the only one who's completely free from the strange woman's spell. I sensed that the girl in the red outfit knew she didn't belong. Like everyone else, even she was unable to completely resist. The teenage boy was the most easily influenced. Not even the "man" of Rockfort could avoid the disturbance caused by the strange woman's presence. I've lived here longer than anyone, so I suppose that makes it easier for me to see her for what she really is. Completely unnatural and disturbing, I feel that their effort to rid themselves of her in the end was useless. I feel very strongly that she will return. Soon.

The final battle was awe-inspiring. I wish I could've done something to help save them from her. No matter the fact that I can "see" what she is, I am still completely powerless. Maybe no one is safe. If this is true, there is no hope. Fortunately, nothing can last forever. Perhaps one day, they will be free.

For their sake, I can only hope.

D.I.J.

The End


End file.
